


사랑아 어디야?

by wordsonmymelody



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsonmymelody/pseuds/wordsonmymelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey lover, where are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	사랑아 어디야?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from wordsonmymelody.livejournal. (: Am in the process of archiving my fics here!

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

The first time he mentions that pet name, you nearly choke on your drink, leading some of the staff to send you concerned gazes. You murmur that you’re fine, dissipating their worries, before turning your attention back to him.

“You know I’m in Tokyo, Chunnie,” you reply, trying to ignore the fact that he just called you his lover. The two of you are by no means _together_ ; he’s just your close friend, your brother. Nothing more.

He hums in response, though you know that he knows. You’ve been in love with him ever since the first time you met, all those years ago. You know he’s wanted to reciprocate those emotions for the past two years or so, yet you’re still unsure. You don’t know how it would turn out, how it would affect the group.

“So,” you attempt to change the topic of conversation, “What’re you doing now in Sapporo?”

“Thinking about you,” he immediately answers.

You ignore the blush creeping onto your cheeks.

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

Normally, you would chastise him yet again for calling you by that pet name, but you realize that something’s out of place this time. His tone of voice is different, not the usual teasing and sleazy one. And your eyebrows furrow in worry. “Yoochun? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers, but you know he’s not telling the truth. You’ve been friends (or maybe _slightly_ more than friends) for close to five years now, and you’ve learnt to notice when something’s bothering him.

“Chunnie, what’s wrong?” you query again, because you know that sooner or later he’ll succumb and tell you.

“Junsu…” the quiet whisper of your name holds so much meaning, the commencement of his opening up his heart to you once more. Brokenness, fragility, helplessness. The need for love, for someone to embrace him tightly.

And you drop whatever you’re doing, because you know that he counts on you to be the one there for him.

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

“I’m here, Chunnie.”

He curls into you, head burying itself in your chest.

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t, Park Yoochun, I won’t.”

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

Over time, you’ve gotten used to him terming you as his lover, because now, you really are. You finally decided to accept his heart after so many months and years of procrastinating, and you’re happy. Management knows, the other three know, and they have no objections at all. _You’ve always seemed like a couple_ , Changmin had stated matter-of-factly.

“I’m downstairs, Chunnie,” you answer, trying to juggle your phone and your wallet as you pull out a few bills to pay for the groceries. You wonder why he’s calling; you’ve only been gone about five minutes or so.

The cashier returns your change, and you nod in courtesy, before grabbing the bags and starting out of the convenience store. Running the list of items Jaejoong instructed you to buy through your mind; you barely register his next sentence.

“What did you say?”

He repeats, causing you to nearly drop your phone.

“I miss you, come home quickly.”

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

The deep and husky tone of his voice causes you to gasp, blood rushing towards your nether regions. You glance around warily, crossing your legs and cradling the phone closer to your ear.

“I’m in the dance studio, Chunnie,” you reply, hint of warning in your voice, “We’re rehearsing Xiahtic.” You’re in the midst of a break, dancers glugging down water and wiping the perspiration off their bodies. Reaching for a bottle of water, you uncap it slowly, his voice already causing your fingers to go weak.

“But I’m horny,” he growls, and you can almost imagine him slipping a hand into his sweatpants, leisurely stroking himself. You let out a deep exhale at the sensual image, it turning you on much more than you should be at this period of time.

“Junsuyah,” the low, sexy voice rumbles over the miles of telecommunication wires, “I’m waiting.”

He moans, and you picture him running his thumb over his slit, collecting precome.

“I’ll be home in three hours.”

You barely manage to last an hour.

****

“ _Hey lover, where are you?_ ”

“I’m right beside you, Yoochun.”

 _Have been, and always will be._

And that’s your promise to him. Forever.


End file.
